Full Moon
by AkagenoManna
Summary: The Cullen family is finally settling down into their normal lives, well as normal as it is for a group of Vampires and their Wolf-Pack friends, when they are greeted with something unexpected. Will the Cullens go against the Volturi again?  Is it war?
1. Prologue

Full Moon

A Twilight Fan Fiction

Prologue

The forest was still...the only sounds those of each individual snowflake as it came to rest upon the blanket already thickly enveloping the sleeping earth.

I ran frantically, my breath short and quick not because I was tired - but because I needed to smell. I had to find them...and quickly.

Howls echoed in the crisp night air...I could suddenly smell sweat and blood.

I only wish that peace could have lasted longer.


	2. Chapter 1  Big Foot?

**Chapter 1: Bigfoot?**

* * *

><p>I frowned at Alice as she pulled the crimson-colored satin dress from a box marked Vera Wang. She beamed at it, and began to lay it carefully across my bed.<p>

"Do I really have to do this?" I groaned as I looked in the mirror, past my french-twist Alice had put in my hair moments ago, at the offending object in her hands, "It's not like it really _counts_ or anything."

Alice put her hands on her hips, but was smiling at me, "It _counts_ to Rosalie, even if she's done it a few times before."

I frowned again, but allowed Alice to slip me into the halter-top dress, hooking it behind my neck. She then added a pair of elbow-length black gloves, onyx earrings, and a black-ribbon choker adorned with a small red rose. The last touches to my elegant torture were the black stilettos that she fastened around my ankles.

"You look incredible." She stated, stepping back to look me over as if I were her sculpture.

"You do!" Renesmee danced into the room, her own red dress spinning around her knees. Alice laughed, but knelt down to tie back the black sash that Renesmee had forgotten. I gazed adoringly at my daughter's looks...her curly brown hair, embellished with small red roses...and her bright, brown eyes that seemed to always be sparkling. I grinned, despite myself.

A light tap came at the door, but before I realized it, Edward's arms were already around my waist, hugging me gently. I turned around to face him...gasping at his god-like features accentuated by his black tuxedo and red boutonnière. Edward looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"It's nothing." I said, reading the look in his eyes, "You'd think I'd eventually get used to how completely incredible you look..."

He chuckled, lightly brushing his lips against my forehead, "I could say the same about you."

Renesmee grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels. Alice smiled as well at us through the mirror as she hooked her own choker on.

"So..where's the blushing bride?" Edward asked, looking around, "I was sent to come and get you all for the ceremony."

"She's in the back with Esme." I replied, "...you know, the whole mother-daughter moment."

"Ha!" Edward snorted suddenly, "Probably just reminding her not to throw any chairs at Jacob."

"I wouldn't dream of ruining the decorations on that mongrel." Rosalie said, sauntering into the room. She wore a white A-line dress, trimmed with embroidered red roses around the train and at the top of the bodice. Her hair was pulled into curls on top of her head, and pulled back with red ribbon and red flowers. She was smiling, her face lighting up the room by itself.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, smiling at Edward's shocked face as he looked at her, "Now, shouldn't we be going? It's almost time."

Esme walked in behind her, wearing her own sparkly-red dress. She nodded at us all, and picking up Renesmee, she rushed out of the house. Edward laughed, and picked Rosalie up.

"What on earth!" She exclaimed.

"We can't have you messing up your dress, can we?" He chuckled, running out the door.

Alice and I shrugged at each other, and chased after them toward the Cullen's house.

Jasper and Carlisle had been placed in charge of decorating the yard...and it was incredible! It had snowed the previous evening, leaving a beautiful blanket of white covering the ground. It didn't even look as if they had stepped on the snow in order to place the flowers and streamers in the back yard! I felt like a big red dot in the sea of white...a sore thumb that stuck out.

Rosalie's wedding was going to be a small affair...only the Cullens and Denali Clan would be in attendance. Charlie had, of course, been invited but had to decline due to circumstances at the police station. Aro had also been invited...for the sake of politics...but had to decline due to circumstances within the Volturi.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to come and recruit Bella and Alice, again." Jasper had scoffed at the official statement that had come in the mail, crumbling it in his hands, "...or at least to size us up, or something."

"He knows we'd never leave." Alice replied matter-of-factly, "...and why size us up? He already knows what we're capable of."

I shuddered remembering what had happened the last time I had seen Aro and the Volturi. They had come to kill us all. Thankfully, I had learned to use my shielding abilities better before they had arrived, and was not only able to protect everyone, but discourage the Volturi from taking the offense. If they were to attack again, however...I don't know that we'd be as lucky. It was only by the sakes of Alice and Nahuel that we got through that meeting with no casualties.

"Bella!" Kate came rushing over, waving as she ran. Garrett followed behind her more slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kate!" I hugged her quickly, "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey you two." Instantly Edward was next to me again, making me jump a little in surprise, "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it!" Garrett laughed, "It's not every day a vampire gets married..."

"...just every century or so." Kate finished, giggling.

Edward chuckled, sending small shivers of joy through me at the sound of his delighted voice. I beamed up at him.

"We'd better get a seat." Garrett said, placing his hand gently on the swell of Kate's back, "The two of them need to be getting ready."

"See you afterward!" Kate waved as they glided gracefully across the snow.

"What an adorable couple." I mused.

Edward and I parted ways, he toward the front where Emmett waited nervously, and I inside of the house where the other ladies were waiting. Beethoven's _Pathetique mvmt. 2_ chimed in, and Esme began to walk down the red runner holding a single rose. She took her seat in the front row, playing the part of the Mother of the Bride. Next I began to walk slowly down the isle, smiling at the faces around me. I gave Edward a wink, and took my place at the front. Alice came next, almost dancing to the glittering tones as she took her stance beside me. Finally, Renesmee skipped down the isle to the sound of "aww"s as she tossed petals high above her head, each one floating down like feathers around her. She stood in front of me, and I placed my hands around her lovingly.

The small crowd rose to their feet, and Carlisle escorted Rosalie toward us. Emmett took a deep breath, but apparently had forgotten to continue breathing. Their eyes were instantly locked on each other, not even blinking. I was suddenly very thankful that Charlie wasn't here to witness this.

Flashbulbs were going off everywhere, leaving me almost blinded with random bluish-black spots floating through my vision. I swore under my breath, and Jacob smiled at my irritated expression, taking the opportunity to snap another picture of me and Renesmee. I sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Eleazar had been chosen to be the officiator today, "We gather here to renew the vows of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, who were first married on..."

My mind wandered a little as Eleazar spoke. Something wasn't right...I was looking at Alice, whose eyes suggested that she wasn't all-together there. She grimaced a little, but quickly knocked the expression off of her face, and smiled. I looked over at Edward instantly...he hadn't missed Alice's vision, and looked a little concerned himself.

"...a bond of love that will last eternity." Eleazar continued, "Emmett, if you would please repeat after me..."

A howl came from somewhere in the woods. My eyes shot to Jacob, who was looking to the trees. He caught my glance, and shook his head in confusion. I looked toward Edward again...his eyes were narrow.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Eleazar finished with a flourish. Everyone was on their feet applauding as Rosalie and Emmett kissed. She tossed her bouquet into the crowd, where Kate caught it, and laughed as she handed it to Garrett. He smiled, and shook his head, obviously embarrassed.

"Everyone, please join us inside for drinks and dancing!" Carlisle cheered, leading the guests into the house. I handed Renesmee over to Esme, who took her by the hand and led her indoors. I then grabbed Alice and pulled her over to Edward. Jacob followed behind.

"What on earth is going on?" I demanded, "Is this something we should be worried about?"

Alice frowned a little, "I'm not sure...I couldn't see very clearly with Jacob nearby."

"Hey, that's not my fault!" Jacob retorted, "...as for the howling...It wasn't one from my pack."

"Sam's?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't recognize it."

"Edward, what about you?" I asked immediately.

Edward took my hand in his, and squeezed it slightly, "I couldn't find the thoughts of the howler. There were so many here already for me to sift through..."

I nodded understanding. Edward had a hard time closing in on minds he wasn't used to sometimes, especially if there were others he had to tune out around him.

"Let's go inside." Alice suggested, "Whatever it was is probably gone by now, and the others will begin to worry if we're out here too long."

We entered to the sound of Debussy's _Claire de Lune_. I should have realized Rosalie and the rest of the vampires would pick a more...classical approach to the wedding. Rosalie and Emmett were having their dance in the middle of the floor, their heads leaning on each other's shoulders. Esme had a look of sheer happiness spread across her face as she watched them. Carlisle had his arms around her, grinning as well.

The song ended with a little applause for the couple, who bowed appreciatively. Immediately the music faded into the sound of an enchanting oboe, rising and falling effortlessly through the waves of sound. It was soon joined in with piano, clarinet, horn, and finally a bassoon creating an envelop of emotions.

"Shall we dance?" Edward asked, extending his hand and bowing slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to waltz or anything." I muttered shyly.

Edward laughed, pulling me into a dance position, "I'll teach you, then."

Before I knew it I was spinning around the floor gracefully, my skirt gently fluttering behind me. I laughed at the ease the dance came to me...if I were still human, I'd be tripping all over myself.

I turned to see Jacob and Renesmee dancing...or trying to. Renesmee was twirling in circles to make her skirt fan out around her, and Jacob was holding her hand above her, laughing. I grinned.

"Life is perfect." I sighed deeply, resting my head on Edward's chest as we continued to spin around. Edward held me closer to him with his arms folding around me lightly. The music began to fade out, and we stopped. I pulled away from Edward to see Jacob smiling.

"May I cut in?" He asked, his face turning a deep shade of pink, "I...I messed up things the last time we danced."

"Of course." Edward laughed, "I'd like a dance with my daughter, as well."

Edward took Renesmee's hands, and began spinning around the floor with her. Jacob and I merely swayed lightly from side to side.

"Thank you." Jacob whispered to me, "I...I've always hoped to make things right like this. I've wanted a dance with my first love."

If I could have blushed I would have, but instead I looked down at my toes.

"You can't say things like that Jacob!" I scolded him, "I mean...it makes it _weird_...weirder than it already is that you've imprinted on my daughter, you know!"

Jacob roared with laughter, "Weird! Bella, what about our lives _isn't _weird?"

I laughed with him. I was so glad to have Jacob still in my life...we had come so perilously close to separating forever. Although I was still a little leery of him imprinting on Renesmee, I was glad for it too. At least now there was no reason for the Cullens and the Quilettes to fight each other.

Another howl came from outside, and Jacob jumped back from me instantly. He looked toward the door expectantly. I looked too, not knowing what to expect.

Leah burst through the door, her hair frazzled and her clothes somewhat torn. She surveyed the room quickly, spotting Jacob and rushing over to the two of us. Edward was near us in an instant, a low growl in his voice as he listened to her thoughts.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know..._we_ don't know." Leah shook her head, placing importance on the _we_ in the sentence to emphasize the pack, "It's a scent that none of us have experienced before."

"Where was it?" I asked.

"...Seth and I followed it as far as Forks." Leah looked worried now, "Whatever it is...I think it's in town now."

The music stopped instantly at these words, and I realized that no one was dancing anymore. They were all listening to our conversation...Alice with a remote in her hands.

"What did it smell like?" Carlisle asked instantly, his face echoing the concern on Edwards.

"Sour...and sweet." Leah shook her head as if trying to clear it, "...a lot like sesame chicken you'd find at a Chinese restaurant, but with sweat, grass, and dirt."

"Well, _that_ doesn't help." Rosalie hissed, placing her hands on her hips. Leah growled at her.

"Anything we can do to help, Carlisle?" Tanya asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He answered.

It came to me so suddenly that I was surprised, "Wait...my dad."

"What?" Edward asked, looking at me curiously.

"...My dad couldn't make it today, remember?" I turned around to face Edward, "...he said that something was going on in town...that it was keeping him preoccupied at work. Maybe it has something to do with this?"

Edward glanced at Carlisle, who nodded.

"That's a pretty good hypothesis." Carlisle replied, "Do you think that you could pay your father a visit?"

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'm going with you." Edward stated immediately, "Jacob, can you...?"

"Of course." He said, pulling Renesmee onto his shoulders, "We'll be just fine here."

"We'll go with Leah to La Push." Eleazar and Carlisle both said together.

"Tanya, Garrett, and I can go to Forks and snoop around a bit." Kate said, shooting a playful look at Garrett, "...It'll be fun!"

Alice frowned, "...way to break-up a wedding party."

Rosalie smiled calmly, and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Alice. We'll have a do-over in a few years."

She and Alice both laughed, and finally Alice chimed in, "Okay, okay...Jasper and I can search the woods. I need to be away from Jacob if I'm going to see anything!"

"What can we do?" Emmett asked eagerly, pounding his fist into his hand.

"YOU can enjoy your wedding night!" I laughed, "Go on, get out of here!"

"We can't just leave you..." Emmett protested.

"It'll be fine, dears." Esme said sweetly, "There are enough of us here that we can take care of things. You both go and have fun."

Rosalie looked at Emmett, and he sighed - finally giving in. In one motion, he picked up his bride, and raced from the house.

"...that was quick." Jacob chuckled.

Edward pulled my arm, and I nodded to him. Together we hurried into the garage, hopping into my Aston Martin Vanquish that he had gotten me as a gift. Edward huffed a little as I slid into the driver's side...he was too old-fashioned sometimes, and I wasn't about to let him drive _my_ present!

We raced into forks at about 90mph, I refused go any faster despite the grumbling coming from the passenger seat. Although I had changed into an agile, indestructible vampire...I was still the daughter of the police chief. Edward thought I was just being silly, but I couldn't help it...it was ingrained into me.

We pulled into the police station only moments later, and raced inside.

"Woah, Isabella!" One of the officers called, his eyes wide as he stared at me, "What's the occasion?"

I groaned as I realized that I was still in my bridesmaid's gown. Edward chuckled.

"...wedding, Jim." I answered, "Rosalie married Emmett Cullen today."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Jim cheered, "So, you here to see your dad?"

I nodded, "He in his office?"

"Isn't he always?" Jim teased, "Want me to take you back there? You may have to fight your way through the gaping mouths of the squad in that get-up."

"I think I can manage." I winked at him. Edward and I quickly made our way to my dad's office, ignoring the excited whispers of the officers as we passed. We stopped outside a door that read:

Police Chief Charles Swan

I knocked on the door. I could hear papers rustling from inside the door, and a few swears from my father's mouth.

"He was sleeping." Edward informed me.

"Come in!" Charlie called, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Slowly I opened the door, and we slipped into the office.

"Bella! Edward!" My father exclaimed, looking at us, "You both look..."

He didn't finish the sentence, but straightened some more papers on his desk, "Take a seat."

We sat in a pair of the leather seats in front of his desk, and I took a small breath. I was still getting used to the smell of humans, and this place reeked with the tempting flavor.

"Well, if this ain't a surprise!" He grinned, "Wedding over already?"

"Yes. It was lovely." Edward replied, "Bella here wanted you to see her in her dress, that's why we stopped by."

I shot Edward a reproachful look. He simply smirked at me, but kept his eyes forward at Charlie.

"Oh, well..." Charlie was visibly embarrassed, "You...you look very nice."

"Thanks, dad." I said quickly, "But...uhm...that's not the only reason I wanted to see you."

"What is it, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I looked down in my lap for a moment, taking another light breath. This was going to be a little more awkward that I had originally thought.

"Well, dad...I wanted to ask you..." I let another breath escape my lips, "...I heard a rumor that there is an animal out attacking people in Forks...and..."

Charlie's face became very stern suddenly, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Just around town." I said quickly, realizing that I had guessed correctly "...is it true then?"

Charlie rose from behind his desk, his clothes rumpled and dirty-looking. He began to pace a little as he spoke.

"No...no person has been attacked yet..." He told us, lost somewhat in his thoughts, "A lot of property has been damaged, though. Cars...boats..._houses_! I can't imagine what could break a hole through a brick wall..."

I glanced questioningly over at Edward, who nodded at me. He was getting the whole story through Charlie's thoughts, at least.

Charlie shuddered suddenly, "Could...could one of Jacob's lot...?"

"They wouldn't do this, dad." I said instantly, "They have a lot of respect for their surroundings."

Charlie nodded, apparently happy to not have to think about that anymore. He sighed slowly, and sat back down.

"You both need to take care of yourselves." Charlie said sternly, "The attacks are happening at night, so be sure to stay indoors after sunset."

"Look who's talking." I pointed at him accusingly, "You need to take care of _yourself_! When was the last time you slept in a bed?"

A guilty look seeped across Charlie's face, "You've got me. I guess I'll go home tonight and get some real sleep."

"I'll call Sue and have her meet you there. You probably need a good meal, too." I told him, "You really are hopeless without a woman's touch, aren't you?"

Charlie laughed, "I guess so."

We got up to leave, and I gave Charlie a quick hug. He waved us goodbye as we left the station, and climbed back into my car.

"Looks like whatever it is is doing a lot of damage." Edward said as the world zipped past our windows, "Cars crushed and upside-down, telephone poles knocked down, and the courthouse wall..."

"Is it a vampire?" I asked quietly, "...do you think a newborn...?"

Edward shook his head, "Leah couldn't distinguish the scent, remember? She'd have known if it were a vampire...they think we stink. This one had a 'sweet and sour' smell to it, apparently."

We parked in the Cullen's garage, and walking into the main room. Everyone was there already, gazing at the television.

"What's going on?" I asked, peering through them. A pretty blond newswoman was sitting behind her desk, speaking quickly into the camera.

"...reports have come in from all over the area about the sightings, yet no one has been able to take a picture of the beast successfully. Due to the increasing about of sightings, hunters from across the U.S. are traveling in droves toward Washington in order to capture a photo of Big Foot..."

"BIG FOOT!" I squeaked, "...that hairy man-thing?"

"It's a fairy-tale." Jasper shook his head, "There's no such thing as Big Foot."

"...We call them the Yetti in Alaska." Kate stated simply, "It's just an old myth."

I frowned, "Aren't vampires supposed to be old myths?"

Alice laughed, "That's true!"

Edward smiled, but shook his head, "I bet Jasper would love to hunt Big Foot instead of Grizzly Bears..."

I shot a furtive glare at Edward, who gave me an innocent expression. I softened immediately...it was so hard to be serious with him!

"This can't be good, though." Jasper sighed, "...so many people out in the woods with cameras. How are we going to hunt?"

"Perhaps you should come back to Alaska with us." Garrett said, "...at least until this whole thing blows over."

"No way!" I exclaimed, "...this thing has to be stopped! It's already caused a lot of problems in Forks!"

"How was the search?" Edward asked suddenly.

Kate wrinkled her nose, "It was as the wolf-girl said...a sweet and sour smell, only I'd say it was more sour than sweet. Not tantalizing in the slightest."

"It reminded me more of onions." Tanya said, "...the whole town was COATED in the scent! It was hard to tell where one trail began, and another ended."

"So no leads, then?" Jasper sighed, "Now what?"

Carlisle and Eleazar joined us shortly, their faces seemed much more pale than usual...or maybe that was my imagination running away with me. In any case, their faces were both concerned and surprised, almost as if the two of them had seen a ghost.

"No..." Edward breathed.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked, grabbing Carlisle around the waist.

"We were on our way to La Push when we smelled its scent." Eleazar said, "I must say, for there being only one in the area, that scent is extremely strong...it coats everything within its radius! It's almost impossible to track it that way..."

"Now really isn't the time to be impressed." Jasper stated flatly.

Eleazar placed his hand around his wife's shoulders, "It really is remarkable, though...how one got all the way over here..."

"One what?" I couldn't help but ask, glancing back and forth between faces. Edward stood as a statue, his face one of shock.

"...A werewolf." Carlisle coughed as if he had been choking on the words, "I wouldn't mistake that smell anywhere."

"A werewolf?" Jacob asked. He was sitting next to Renesmee on the sofa, who was thankfully napping across his lap, "One of my kind?"

Edward shook his head, "No, a _real_ werewolf, not a shape-shifter."

"Wait...the full-moon ones?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"If they only transform at a full moon, then how is it causing havoc now?" Jacob asked, his fingers gently combing through Renesmee's curls.

"Their powers get stronger and stronger as the full moon gets closer." Carlisle explained slowly, "They can't really control it very well...and, no offense intended, much like you shape-shifters, their tempers tend to flare up and easily take over their actions."

"So all of the problems in town could merely be accidental?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head, "That's highly unlikely. With what the news has been saying about seeing Big Foot...it looks as if the werewolf has been trying to force transformations before the moon...probably not very successfully, however."

"I wonder what it's reasoning is for this?" Eleazar mused, scratching his chin, "Do you think it smelled vampires in the area, and is looking for us?"

"There's no real way to be sure." Carlisle responded, "...but we need to find it and get rid of it before someone really does get hurt."

Their words made me shiver slightly. I remember Edward explaining to me that werewolves have been hunted for centuries by the Volturi, and have if they hadn't been beforehand, have become the mortal enemies of vampires. The idea that a werewolf was nearby looking for us made me a little nervous...and then Carlisle's assessment of someone getting hurt...like those Big Foot hunters who would be in its way, or Charlie who was looking for something or someone destroying property...

I knew Edward couldn't read my mind, but he must have read the expression on my face because he placed a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"How much longer till the full moon?" Kate asked quickly.

"The end of the month." Alice replied instantly, her eyes far away again, "...that's not much time."

"That's not even the half of it." Edward growled, "If the Volturi know that it's here...you can bet that they'll be coming to take care of it...and probably pay us a visit as well."

I felt numb suddenly. I remember something that Edward had said at the end of our last scene with the Volturi..._"I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately." _I looked over again at Renesmee nestled in Jacob's lap, snoozing soundly. My stomach began to feel a little sick. I would never leave her side as long as the Volturi were a threat.

Carmen clung onto Eleazar's side with a fearful expression on her face, and whispered something into his ear. Eleazar didn't respond, but simply closed his eyes in thought.

"No, we can't call Rosalie and Emmett back to help us." Edward was adamant in his response, "I know Emmett is extremely strong, but they should be allowed to enjoy themselves..."

"I wasn't really considering his strength as much as their safety, if the Volturi decide to get involved. The two of them by themselves won't be enough of a defense...they should be home."

Eleazar gave Edward a meaningful look that told me he remembered Edward's words just as I had. Edward's eyes became very large as the thought crossed him.

"I'll call her right away." Esme said, and in an instant was out of the room.

"Too bad." Kate sighed, "...and they were on their way to a ski resort in Ontario. Oh well."

"No worries." Alice laughed, "Rosalie wasn't going to enjoy her time there anyway."

We all turned to her curiously. Alice shrugged, "Something about hunting up there wasn't going to appeal much to her."

I laughed...leave it to Alice to know.

"So what's our war plan?" Jasper asked, looking around the room.

"I guess we'll be going into town this evening." Carlisle said, "Hopefully we'll catch ourselves a Big Foot."


	3. Chapter 2  Wolves

**Chapter 2: Wolves**

* * *

><p>"We've been here for hours." Garrett teased, "I have to pee...I'm hungry..."<p>

"Don't make me ground you young man!" I laughed.

We were crouching just barely in the shadows of the Rayonier #10 at Tilicum Park, listening for even the slightest sound of movement. So far the only sound was the soft hiss on snowflakes as they landed gently on the ground. It was a dark night, and even with my super-vision (as I jokingly referred to it sometimes) it was difficult to see clearly. I made a small sigh, wondering how the others were faring on their stakeouts.

We had decided to split the group up based upon our strengths. Esme and Alice stayed together at the house, Esme to watch over Renesmee and keep her safe, and Alice to watch over the rest of us with her visions. Since we were practically searching the whole of the Olympic Peninsula for our werewolf visitor, we each carried a walkie-talkie. Alice could reach us all instantly if she needed to.

Kate had left with Tanya and Jasper to search around the center of Forks near the Peninsula College West campus, while Eleazar, Carmen, and Carlisle decided to hold themselves up around the hospital. We were pretty confident with this perimeter that we'd set up around the town. If anything was out there, one of us was going to come across it.

It also helped that Jacob and Sam were leading the wolf-packs through the forests for any clues that they could find.

"Don't go scaring the Big-Foot hunters!" I had warned Jacob before he and Seth headed out earlier that evening.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob grinned, "They want a large, hairy creature, and we're gonna give them a whole handful!"

I laughed again as I thought about this. The Quileute wolves certainly would make a good excuse for a big-foot sighting, but that wasn't what I was most concerned about. I'd rather not have someone capture one of my best friends to put on display somewhere.

"Yes mom." Garrett said, "Man...you really are a mom, you know? I mean, in every sense of the word."

"You don't have to give birth to a child to be their mother." I pointed out.

Garrett thought about this for a moment, "Yeah, I s'pose you're right."

I was about to suggest a change in our position, when the wind brought a strange smell across the park. It was almost like onions, only even more sour with the added smell of sweat and dirt.

"It's here." Garrett hissed, "Get ready."

She was maybe a yard away, if even that, as she trudged through the snow. A small, porcelain doll, her hair as white as the starlight and her body fragile-looking. She wore nothing but a white bedsheet around her shoulders, which she clutched tightly, just below her neck. Slumped over, she took each step as if her feet were heavy, and her head bowed with exhaustion. I barely caught a glimpse of her almost translucent-blue eyes before she fell face-first into the snow.

"Now's our chance!" Garrett was up in an instant, darting toward the figure. I followed behind him immediately, feeling a bit strange about the entire situation. This werewolf...she was only a young girl.

Garrett was on top of her before I could flinch, a low growl escaping his lips. He leaned in closely to inspect her face, and nodded.

"This is definitely a werewolf." He snorted as if trying to get the repugnant odor out of his nostrils, "I'll take care of this quickly...you don't have to watch if..."

The next moment was like one of those scenes from a horror-movie, where the scary monster jumps out from the bushes just to startle you...only this time the scary monster was a giant wolf named Seth.

He literally seemed to come out of nowhere, pouncing on Garrett and knocking him backwards into the ground. Snow flew up around them as they struggled for a moment amist growls and tearing sounds.

"Stop it!" I shouted, running to Seth. Jacob was the next one to fly through the air, this time tackling Seth. They all rose to their feet, facing each other in a wide circle and growling.

Leah was the next to run up, but unlike the boys she was in her human-form. Her face was a mixture of anger, confusion, and panic.

"...shit!" She spat, "Bella...call off the vampire!"

"Garrett...come here please." I motioned, "Quickly."

Garrett didn't turn his back on the wolves, but made his way over to my side as swiftly as he could. I placed my arm around his shoulders, and held onto him tightly in case he changed his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with your wolf-friend?" He demanded, first looking at me, then to Leah, "He nearly took my arm off!"

Seth and Jacob were still growling and barking at each other. Leah ignored Garrett, but took it upon herself to stand between us and the argument that was going on...it was if they were both protecting us from Seth, who at the moment was barking madly. Jacob continued his low growl, glancing over at us momentarily, then back at Seth again.

"Leah, what's going on?" I asked, unable to hide the nervous shaking in my voice, "Is Seth okay?"

Irritatedly, Leah shook her head, "If you think being an absolute IDIOT is okay!"

Jacob barked shortly at Leah, who responded, "I don't care! That boy...!"

Jacob barked again, which left Leah in a seething silence. She clenched her fists and stared at the ground.

"Look, we don't have time for this!" Garrett shouted, "We have to get rid of that werewolf over there before she wakes up!"

Seth made a quick lunge toward Garrett, shortly cut off by Jacob jumping in front of him. Seth continued to bark viciously at Garrett.

"Oh no..." I breathed. It couldn't be.

"You get it now, don't you?" Leah muttered, "That stupid boy went and imprinted!"

I looked over at the young girl laying in the snow. She hadn't moved a muscle since we'd first seen her, but an easy flow of blood had begun to soak through the bed sheet that covered her. Cautiously, I walked over to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, her voice somewhat alarmed, "Do you know what Seth will do if...?"

"I'm aware what it means to imprint." I sighed, "I'm taking her to Billy. Garrett, call Carlisle on the walkie-talkies. She needs medical attention."

"You can't just..." Garrett argued, "...if the Volturi find out..!"

"We'll figure it out later!" I snapped, "Seth, you can escort me to Billy. Jacob, you and Leah go round up Sam's group."

In a flash everyone was off in a different direction. I ran next to Seth, cradling the young girl in my arms. She was taking very shallow breaths, her face beginning to contort into a grimace.

"...you stink." she murmured.

It wasn't long before we had reached the reservation. Billy was waiting for us, apparently having been notified by Carlisle over the phone.

"He's on his way." Billy assured me as I lay the girl down on Jacob's bed, "Seth, there are some of Jacob's old clothes on the kitchen table."

When Seth returned he came back in wearing clothes that were obviously too big for him. He didn't seem to care though, and made his way to the side of the bed, taking the girl by the hand.

"Do you know her, Seth?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not at all."

Carlisle joined us in the room shortly after, carrying with him his medical bag. I could hear him clicking his tongue as he assessed the girl's injuries.

"She was attacked." He stated simply, "...this girl isn't a werewolf yet, but she will be soon."

"You mean that thing is still out there?" Seth asked, his voice turning more into a growl.

"Don't go out looking for it yourself." Carlisle warned, "You won't help her any by getting yourself killed."

He then turned to me, "Eleazar and the others are leaving. We won't have as many numbers as we did before."

"Leaving?" I gaped, "What for?"

"Can you blame them, Bella?" He began to clean the girl's wounds, dabbing them lightly with a cloth, "The wolf-pack we have a treaty with had one of their own imprint on a real werewolf. They know we won't break our treaty with the Quileutes! They're going to leave before the Volturi get involved."

As betrayed as I felt, I couldn't blame them. That was the same reason I had brought her to Billy instead of the Cullen's house...I didn't want her scent anywhere near my family. I didn't want the Volturi to have any excuse to attack us.

"She'll heal on her own." Carlisle said, packing up his equipment, "...it's going to be rough for her the next few days of course."

"Thanks." Seth said, grinning oddly, "Thanks so much."

"Just be careful." Carlisle warned, "A werewolf isn't like your kind. When they transform they have no idea who they are or what they're doing. It's all instinct."

Seth nodded, and saying goodbye to Billy, we left the house and climbed into Carlisle's car. He sighed as he sat behind the driver's seat.

"Bella, this is really dangerous." He told me, "...we may not be able to stay in Forks any longer."

My body tensed, "But...but what about Charlie?"

"You can't hold onto him forever." Carlisle's eyes were distant, "...sooner or later, you have to tell him goodbye."

The ride back to the house was so silent that it was almost deafening.


	4. Chapter 3 Goddess of the Moon

Chapter 3 – Goddess of the Moon

* * *

><p>I stood brooding in the corner of the living room, pacing back and forth past the window with my arms folded across my chest. I knew that I didn't need to move, but just the act of doing so seemed to make the uneasy feel in the room dissipate...or maybe that was Jasper, I don't know. The rest of the Cullens were either standing or sitting as still as stone, no one wanting to be the first to say anything.<p>

I took it upon myself to break the silence.

"We can't just leave them. I mean, they backed us up with the Volturi. We owe them at the very least!"

"No we don't." Rosalie snapped, " It was their pride as mangy vampire-killers that put them there, not friendship or loyalty! Our _friends_got up and left town hours ago!"

She glared across the room at Jacob, who was standing in the entrance way. He simply returned the glare with one of his famous smiles. I stifled a laugh, knowing that Jacob's response was a way of getting Rosalie's feathers ruffled.

"There's no doubt about it, if we were to protect a werewolf, a _real_werewolf, that would give the Volturi the justification they need to attack us." Jasper said severely, "They'd also have a handful of supporters by their side."

"We can't just leave them!" I exclaimed, turning my gaze back to Jacob, "They're family now."

"I am sick and tired of us doing everything you want on a whim!" Rosalie growled, "You know who's family? Your daughter, that's who! Did you even consider her future?"

"Don't you DARE!" I hissed, "My daughter is my life!"

"Then act like it!" barked Rosalie.

"TIME-OUT!" Esme chimed in, taking a step between the two of us, who unbeknownst to me had both taking a lunging stance at each-other. For a split second there I could see just how brave Esme was coming between the two of us like that, but I shrug it off quickly, and folded my arms across my chest. Rosalie did as well.

"Alice dear, do you see anything?" asked Esme hopefully.

"Not yet." Alice sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'm always in the dark around the wolves...as far as I can tell at least, the Volturi don't know of our _hairy_ situation yet."

Carlisle nodded, "Well, at least that gives us some time to weigh our options. Jacob, you do understand that we would take care of you and your loved ones, but it may even be a safer alternative for them if we didn't involve ourselves. At least in that case, the Volturi may turn their eyes on our family, and away from the tribe."

"I understand." Jacob replied, "That's why I haven't said much. I know it's hard for you all to make this decision, and I want your safety just as much as the safety of the tribe."

He continued, turning to face both Edward and me as he spoke, "Regardless, I will make my own decision of what to do independently of yours."

I looked at Jacob's face carefully, and then at Edward's. I could tell that the two of them were conversing silently to one another, but they still remained expressionless...purposely hiding what they were saying from everyone else in the room. It worried me a little that they were being so secretive.

"Bella..." Alice said quietly, "What do you think?"

I shook my head, "I just want everyone to be safe and happy again. I don't want to leave Charlie...but I don't want to put him in danger by staying either."

"Who's to say they won't be in more danger with us gone?" Emmett noted, receiving a reproachful look from Rosalie, "We keep thinking that our presence will make things worse, but the Volturi have never needed to have us around as an excuse to kill a werewolf before!"

He was right, and we all knew it. This wasn't necessarily about keeping the Volturi away, but keeping the situation from escalating due to our presence here.

"Let's start at the beginning." Carlisle suggested, "That girl didn't bite herself. When she wakes, perhaps we can get more information from her. Maybe she knows who her sire is."

So it was agreed. We didn't bother speaking about the situation again, knowing that we'd only be going around in circles. Everything depended upon the newborn wolf.

The next few days were torture as we waited for the girl to wake. I wondered if her transformation would be as painful as mine had been – and I shuddered remembering the burn that had seeped through my veins. I silently prayed that she would have a much easier time.

Then one morning, Alice picked up the phone the instant it had rung, "Hello Billy, nice to hear from you. Yes, I'll send Carlisle. Oh, Edward and Bella look like they'll be arriving there too. I understand, don't want to rush her with a lot of us, but I think those three and Jacob will be alright...yes yes. Don't worry about a thing for now, we'll see how it goes. Alright, thank you Billy...uh huh...goodbye."

She turned around to face the four of us who had already gathered when she picked up the receiver. She smiled, and said "She's awake, and a little frightened so watch your step. Billy was concerned."

"Thanks Alice." Edward said, taking my hand, "We can take the Mercedes."

We all piled into Carlisle's car, which was a little awkward feeling even now...three vampires and a quileute shape-shifter all riding like normal people in a car. Somehow super-speed running seemed more natural.

We arrived on the reservation shortly, pulling up to Billy's home. He was outside waiting to greet us when we arrived, a worried expression on his face.

"I let them stay here for the time being." Billy said, frowning as he led us inside, "She was in...a lot of pain."

That gave me the answer to what I had been wondering before, and I shuddered once more thinking about the burning.

"I brought my equipment." Carlisle said, patting a bag in his arms, "Shall I take a look at the patient?"

We made our way into Jacob's bedroom slowly. Seth was sitting on the bed, his arm draped over the shoulders of girl, who was now clothed in Jacob's old pajamas. Even though they sagged quite a bit on her svelte form, her beauty seemed to glow out from her. She was absolutely white, with only a tint of rose-colored flesh on each cheek...she really was like a porcelain doll.

"Hello everyone." Seth said cautiously, not moving an inch from where he was, "This is Selene McIntyre. She's from Vancouver."

"Hello." Her voice was like a tiny bell, tinted slightly with an unfamiliar accent, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Selene." Carlisle said, stepping toward her slowly, his hand extended, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If you don't mind, may I take a look and make sure you're in good shape?"

"Yes." Her smiled sparkled, "Seth told me about you. Please, go ahead."

Carlisle immediately got to work while the rest of us kind of stood there dumbly staring at one another. After what felt like forever, she spoke again.

"You are Bella, correct?"

I was a little surprised, "Yes...yes I am."

Selene smiled at Seth, then faced me again, "Seth told me that you saved me."

I laughed, "Seth is the one who saved you, I simply carried you."

She beamed a little bit when she heard this, and Seth shrunk down a little – obviously embarrassed.

"Nevertheless, you helped." She said, "Thank you."

"Selene, if it would be alright..." Edward jumped in, "Could we ask you a few questions?"

Her demeanor immediately changed, and if I had thought she couldn't get paler before, I would have been shocked at the nearly translucent visage that sat there now. She nodded.

"I understand that your kind have many...prejudices...against what I have become." She stated simply, clenching onto Seth's free hand, "Seth has explained that you have a ...a mafia group that polices you?"

Edward laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty close I guess."

"I don't want to cause any trouble." She whispered.

"The Volturi are a corrupt society." Jacob snarled, "...that has set themselves as the rulers of the Vampires. They are extremely strong, and they are a danger to you."

"But you aren't?" She asked, looking directly at me.

"No." I said, smiling, "We will not harm you."

I guess my sincerity reached her, because she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began.

"I was on a trip here in Washington with a group of others.." She said slowly, "Since the tribal village is in a tsunami zone and floods annually...we were doing what we could to support them and do what we could until, hopefully, a bill can be passed in the congress to help them move to higher ground."

She stopped a moment, and then continued, "We were camping outside of the reservation...kind of rough-necking it in the forest. I had to, well, you know...use the _restroom_so I wondered off by myself into the woods. I kept our tents in sight, of course...but then..."

She clenched her eyes shut, and began to shake her head.

"He surprised her." Edward continued for her, "Took her from behind and covered her mouth so that the others couldn't hear her, drug her by her hair across the forest floor. He...he had a place waiting for them. A mattress and a camp fire...he raped her, then was going to eat her."

Tears were spilling from Selene's glassy eyes, she tried to stifle her sobs with both of her hands. Seth hugged her even more tightly around the shoulders. Carlisle busied himself in his work...and I remembered that is somewhat how he had found Rosalie...he must have been remembering.

"I don't know what startled him." She sobbed, "But he suddenly ran away...and...and I...I took that moment to escape."

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Jacob snarled, "We may be able to track him down...find him and..."

Selene shook her head, "No. I didn't even get to see his face. It was so dark, and he was so strong..."

"It's not your fault." Edward told her calmly, "Quit telling yourself that. None of it is your fault."

"Mind reader." Seth said, obviously reminding her because she nodded, "Told you it was kind of strange."

"You're one to talk, wolf-boy." I teased, trying to lighten the tension in the room. Seth grinned appreciatively.

"There's something I don't get." Selene asked, "Seth says that werewolves are only supposed to transform at a full moon, right? How come I was attacked? How come I...I became...?"

"We don't know yet." Carslisle said, standing up, "But what I do know is that you are in very good health right now. Have you eaten recently?"

"Seth's been bringing me a lot of food." Selene sniffled, grinning, "I've been eating meats a bit on the _rare _side lately."

"That's expected." Carslisle laughed, "Just try to keep eating animals, and not people for me okay?"

Selene nodded gravely. I'm sure the thought had struck her a few times, as it had me in the very beginning too.

"I'm new to this kind of life also." I volunteered, "Maybe I can give you a few tips about living around people."

"Thanks." Selene looked relieved instantly, "Seth explained it could be done...that your family eats animals only...that it's possible to control."

"It is." Carlisle said, "Your case is a little different, however. At the full moon there will be no stopping you, you will rampage."

"I'll look out for her." Seth said instantly, "I swear."

"A new monthly cycle." Selene laughed, "...and here I thought I could be a monster _berfore_."

I was glad to see her cheering up a little bit. Her story had reminded me of all of the hardships everyone else had endured before they came into their new lives...they were all knocking on the doors of death, no choice available to them...and here I had chosen this for myself. I silently thanked the universe for that.

"Can you remember where your campsite was located?" Jacob asked, "I'll ask the others, we can sniff around for a few clues."

"Sure." Selene said, "I can take you there if you like."

Seth was immediately protective, "Are you up for that?"

"I'm okay, Seth." She patted his shoulder, "Really, I'm fine. I've been wanting to try out this new body anyway."

"That's the spirit!" I laughed, "Shall we go for a run?"

"Sounds fun!" Selene said, rising to her feet, "Although I'm not in full-wolf form or anything, I've noticed a few changes already. Speed, strength, scent..."

"She accidentally broke your window Jake...no worries, we fixed it." Seth confessed, "We're actually not sure how much she's changed, or how much more she will change when she becomes a wolf."

"Well, only a little is known on werewolves." Carlisle admitted, "They were seen as an enemy from the beginning, since vampires share the same food-source, they became competition. They can't eat after us due to our venom, and neither can we eat after them due to theirs. All we know is that they transform at the full moon, and their strengths as humans are enhanced by the strengths of the wolf. Otherwise, your kind is still a mystery."

"So in other words." Edward explained, "He's telling us to be careful."

Carlisle decided to stay behind to speak more with Billy about the situation, while the rest of the group decided it was time to head out. Seth and Jacob both transformed into wolves and guarded each of Selene's flanks, while Edward and I brought up the rear. We raced into the trees, following closely behind Selene. I noticed that she was faster than an average human, but not nearly as fast as the rest of us...that was probably something that would be heightened in her wolf form as well.

It wasn't long before we came upon the campsite...or what was left of it. Two green tents with gashes in their sides flopped sadly from where they were tied up with ropes by the trees. A lifeless fire pit whose ash had been scattered about the entire site...folding chairs bent around trees, deep grooves in the soil where claws had dug, ripped stuffing from sleeping bags and pillows fluttered around. A battery-powered heater lay in pieces just outside of one of the tents.

Selene fell to her knees, her face in her hands. She wasn't crying, but simply sat there...motionless.

"Let's look this over." Edward told the boys, "Bella, you watch out for her."

They began racing across the site, trying to catch a scent of the creature that had destroyed it. I laid my hand gently on Selene's back, but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"I...I thought he'd leave them alone." She murmered weakly, "He had me...I thought they would at least be safe."

"Jacob found a trail!" Edward called out. Immediately Selene rose to her feet, her fists clenched.

I stepped swiftly in front of her, "You don't have to follow. Seth and you can return back to the reservation now..."

"No." She gritted her teeth, "I have to know what happened to my friends."

We followed Jacob now, the scent of the male werewolf becoming stronger and stronger as we dashed through the trees. Soon another scent joined it...blood. My throat burned a little, but I had gotten used to fighting back the temptation. The only reason I faltered now was because I hadn't fed in days. We'd have to go hunting soon.

It was just as Selene had described it...a simple mattress, alone in the trees. We were near the park now where Selene had first shown herself...he sure had taken her a long way.

"It's Selene's blood." Edward explained, "No one else's. There are no other scents...and no other trails. It's almost like he vanished."

"Then what about the site? My friends?" Selene asked.

Edward shook his head, "No clue. None of us caught their scent anywhere else, there was no blood...or anything. It's like all of them just simply disappeared."

"That's not even possible!" I retorted, "How could someone just up and...?" I looked up, and remembered how I had ridden on Edward's back through the trees.

"Trees!" I exclaimed, "Edward, try the treetops!"

He nodded, and together we hurled ourselves into branches, desperate to find a trail. I caught his scent, and ushered Edward toward me.

"That sneaky mutt!" He spat, "He made his escape up here. By now the wind and snow have washed away the trail!"

"What do we do about the sites?" I asked nervously, looking back down toward Selene, "We can't just leave them for rangers to find."

"We burn it." Edward said calmly, "It's all gotta go."

I asked more cautiously, "What on earth happened here?"

"A massacre." Edward spat, "Plain and simple. This man is a sick, twisted creature...not even in his wolf-form."

"Will...will Selene be like that in her wolf form?" I was nervous now. How could I leave Seth with her, knowing what could become of him?

"I don't know." Edward sighed, "Let's hope not."


End file.
